The Forgotten Chronos (waktu yang terlupakan) chapter 1
by shikikawa kazuki
Summary: pairing : Leeteuk x Yoona cinta tak terbatasi oleh waktu, meskipun seribu tahun lagi tidak akan pudar. . . Leeteuk kepala Uigeumbu dinasti Joseon terdampar di tahun 2014, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga ia terbawa ruang waktu menuju tahun 2014? misteri apa yang ada di balik menghilangnya kekasih tersanyangnya Im Yoona


Hallo all! Saya kembali lagi. Bagi yang belum nengenal saya, saya akan memperkenalkan kembali. Perkenalkan saya anggota pendiam plus sering offline ingin berteman dan mencari pengalaman. Kali ini dengan fic di aliran screenplay. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dengan aliran screen play, jadi mohon pemaafan guys sekalian bila buruk hasilnya. ^_^!

**RnR**

Main cast : Leeteuk

Im YooNa

Disclaimer : Leeteuk and YooNa belongs to them self, this fiction belong to me

Genre : mystery, time travel, romance

Warning : AT, OOC, Crack, alur terlalu cepat (bila ada yang salah mohon dikoreksi)

**THE FORGOTTEN CHRONOS**

**(Waktu yang Terlupakan)**

**Chapter One**

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya, hal ini, keadaan ini dan segalanya bagai mimpi baginya. Bagaimana tidak semua terlihat begitu asing di dalam matanya. Besi aneh melaju melintas dari hadapannya semua orang memandanginya dengan pandangan ganjal ada pula orang yang mengabadikan kejadian ini seolah ia adalah makhluk aneh yang turun ke bumi.

"apa ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Batin Leeteuk

Leeteuk menyeret kaki kanannya yang terluka, ia membenarkan posisi topinya yang miring. Dia berusaha mengingat kembali hal-hal yang terjadi selama ini.

**Flash Back :**

Shin Dong berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kantor Uigeumbu seluruh bagian wajahnya berkeringat kelihatannya dia sudah berlari cukup jauh. Di depan kantor sudah menunggu kepala pengurus Uigeumbu yang masih muda, ia sangat tampan wajahnya bersih setiap lekut dari wajahnya bagai hiasan sempurna, ia membawa pedang di tangan kanannya sosoknya begitu gagah.

Leeteuk menunggu dengan tak sabaran ia berjalan mondar-mandir, saat Shin Dong sudah sampai di hadapannya Leeteuk malah menggetok kepalanya. Alhasil Shin Dong meringis kesakitan.

"aduuuh . . . . tuan, sakit sekali" Shin Dong mengelus-elus kepalanya

"kau pantas mendapatkannya! Ini hukuman karena terlambat mengantarkan laporan untukku"

"Hyung . . . bukan begitu. . . ketika aku kebetulan melewati halaman istana, dayang Tae Yeon menyuruh aku mengambilkan layang-layang yang tersangkut di pohon. Tapi karena tak tergapai terus akhirnya dayang Tae Yeon memanjatnya sendiri. . . dia juga habis memarahiku . . ." Shin Dong berkeluh kesah

Leeteuk memang lemah menghadapi adiknya tersayang Tae Yeon, meskipun kini Tae Yeon telah beranjak dewasa. Leeteuk selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Leeteuk berdehem kecil, lalu ia menepuk pundak Shin Dong.

"sudahlah . . . mana laporannya?"

Shin Dong memberikan segulung kertas kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut memperhatikan dengan seksama laporan orang hilang di berbagai provinsi joseon. Leeteuk tengah mencari orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya, bukan ommanya, bukan appanya melainkan sahabat sepermainya dan sebagai bintang pujaannya, Im YooNa seorang Gumyeo yang lemah lembut tapi tabah.

Yoona telah menghilang selama 3 bulan semenjak ia ditugaskan Yang Mulia raja mencari bukti penghianatan perdana menteri sayap kanan, sampai sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Leeteuk merasa masih dapat mendengar jelas percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yoona.

"aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang banyak bintangnya, dimana seluruh bintang di angkasa berkumpul"

Begitulah perkataan terakhir Yoona denganya. Leeteuk masih tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoona, ia terus menerus menguras otaknya untuk memecahkan arti perkataan Yoona.

"sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan Yoona? Tempat bintang berkumpul? Apa maksudnya tempat tinggi dimana dapat melihat bintang dengan jelas? Apa itu di gunung atau . . . . " Leeteuk terus membatin dalam hati

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Orang itu tersenyum padanya, ia menyapa Leeteuk.

"kepala Lee apa sudah selesai?"

Leeteuk menoleh, ia amat terkejut mendapati sosok yang sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang. Segera Leeteuk bersujud member hormat kepada batu penjuru negerinya.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia Dong Hae! Hamba tidak sadar Yang Mulia berdiri di belakang saya"

"berdirilah. Aku memaafkanmu" raja Dong Hae kemudian duduk bersandar di kursi milik Leeteuk.

Dong Hae membuka-buka dokumen yang sendari tadi diperhatikan oleh Leeteuk dengan serius. Wajah Dong Hae seketika berubah, ia menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan simpati.

"apa dia masih belum bisa ditemukan?" Dong Hae menutup dokumen diatas meja. Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah tabung silinder kecil terbuat dari bambu ke hadapan Leeteuk sementara Leeteuk memandang heran. Leeteuk memberanikan diri membuka tutup tabung silinder tersebut dan mengamati isinya.

"MALAM BULAN PURNAMA HARI KE LIMA BELAS DI NAMSA WAKTU TIKUS"

Leeteuk menatap sang mahakuasa di hadapannya tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dong Hae membuka suara.

"pergilah ke tempat yang dimaksud dalam kestas itu, mungkin kau dapat menemukan beberapa petunjuk atas hilangnya gumyeo Yoona" Dong berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan Leeteuk.

Tapi setelah beberapa langkah ia kembali lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu

"aku hampir lupa. . . jangan lupa bawa salah seorang dari komplotan tersebut, aku ingin mengiterogasinya" Dong Hae pun pergi seutuhnya dari kantor Uigeumbu. Leeteuk sudah menbulatkan tekadnya.

Hari kelima belas, bulan purnama

Leeteuk tengah bersiap-siap, ia mengetatkan tali pinggangnya. Pandangan matanya tajam bersinar, menandakan dirinya telah siap menghadapi pertempuran berdarah nantinya. Dia telah memutuskan akan bertempur hingga darah penghabisan demi mendapatkan kembali sang bintang pujaannya, Im Yoona.

"Yoona, tunggulah aku! Demi langit aku berjanji! Aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang dengan selamat" Leeteuk menyarung pedang miliknya, ia pun memantapkan diri menuju Namsa.

Leeteuk bersembunyi diantara padang ilalang menunggu kedatangan mangsanya, dilihatnya beberapa orang datang menunggu. Orang-orang tersebut berwajah sangat menakutkan layaknya seorang pembunuh keji nan kejam. Orang-orang itu kelihatannya paruh baya, wajahnya mirip para algojo pemenggal kepala.

Leeteuk tetap tak gentar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menghadap para algojo itu. Orang-orang itu segera bersiaga, salah satu dari mereka menghadap Leeteuk masih bergaya sombong.

"hei kau, Bocah! Siapa kau!? Beraninya kau berada di sini! Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main!" lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara meremehkan.

Leeteuk merasa geram sekali, harga dirinya terinjak akan perkataan lelaki itu apa lagi dia seorang kepala Uigeumbu, di remehkan begitu tentu saja membuat dia naik darah. Leeteuk menyahut perkataan lelaki itu tak mau kalah

"pak tua jijik! Tempat ini bukan milikmu dan lagi aku bukan bocah! Aku Leeteuk Kepala Uigeumbu, aku kesini akan menangkapmu" Leeteuk mencabut pedangnya bersiap untuk bertempur.

Orang-orang algojo itu menjadi berang, secara serentak mereka menarik pedang dari sakunya dan mulai menyerang Leeteuk menbabi buta. Tapi belum setengah jam satu persatu dari mereka sudah ambruk mencium tanah. Mereka bukanlah tandingan Leeteuk sang ahli pedang Uigeumbu. Akhirnya Cuma tertinggal seorang algojo, dia mundur beberapa langkah dengan kaki gemetaran dan Leeteuk mengikutinya maju beberapa langkah masih dengan pedang di tangannya. Algojo itu tersudut di bawah pohon, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak seiring Leeteuk terus melangkah ke arahnya. Ia pun kemudian berteriak sangat keras.

"KELUARLAH!"

Dalam waktu sejurus saja daerah ini sudah dikepung banyak orang. Ada yang keluar dari padang ilalang, dari atas pohon, dan sebagainya, mereka semua memakai seragam sejenis yaitu Hitam dengan wajah tertutup cadar hitam. Keadaanpun menjadi berbalik bukan lagi si algojo yang terpojok melainkan Leeteuk yang tampak mulai panic.

"sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang ini! Apalagi jumlahnya begitu banyak, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Leeteuk berpikir keras

Leeteuk mulai kewalahan menghadapi puluhan orang yang menyerangnya. Lengan kirinya berhasil dilukai salah seorang dari kawanan itu. Begitu banyak darah yang mengalir keluar, semakin lama Leeteuk semakin melemah dia terus berjalan mundur hingga kaki kanannya menyentuh ujung bibir jurang.

TO BE CONTINUE . . . .

RNR

Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga! \^_^/ pesta-pesta!

Tapi tunggu dulu . . . . -_-||| author tiba-tiba merasa tegang, bagaimana tanggapan readers sekalian . . . bagaimana kalau harus menunggu hingga berkarat?. . . ah . . . mudah mudahan ada yang menanggapi dan mereview karya saya.

Fic ini adalh fic bersambung jadi mohon semuanya bersabar menunggu sambungannya ya(kalo ada yang menunggu)

Bagaimanapun juga terima kasih telah membaca karya saya… domo arigatou gizaimasu! Kamsahamnida! Xiexie!


End file.
